


For the Love of God Tony!

by aquitaineq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, One Shot, Stephanie Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquitaineq/pseuds/aquitaineq
Summary: Stephanie is tired of Tony's shit and calls him on it.





	For the Love of God Tony!

She'd had enough! 

She served the Army and her Government; she served Shield and what did that do, Hydra was alive and well...and now!?!

“We need to be held accountable.”

She heard it from Tony and she blew the (excuse her french) fuck up!

Stephanie Rodgers turned to Tony is his lovely vest and dress shirt and finally succumbed to her 'female irrational anger!'

“Jesus fucking Christ Tony!”

He turned a startled eye, but she didn't stop.

“This is all on you! You and your Father and even Peggy, God Dammit! They let fucking Hydra in and didn't properly monitor them, YOU fucked with people and things you shouldn't have and created Ultron! I, along with others helped you clean up that cluster fuck, and now you dare to dictate to the rest of us that WE need to be monitored! You need to be monitored, I am tired of cleaning up after you, Shield, and the rest! I'm not going to just sign shit because I KNOW that these people only care about themselves and not the whole; JUST LIKE YOU!”

Tony's world fell at her words, but he was too much of a coward to say so. 

It had taken what felt like forever to manage to convince her to be with him, that it was serious and not just flirting, and she had given herself fully and even told him that she loved him...and then he had to fuck it up like he did everything! 

Ultron.....she'd avoided him since, they'd had a brief tryst recently because she was in heat but that was it. And it broke him more than he was willing to admit to anyone, even himself. 

They fought at the airport, they fought again at the Siberian base! She was so frustrated, YES, he had a right to be angry about his parents, but Bucky had been brain washed and what the hell had Tony's father been doing transporting something like that himself, with his wife in the car on some lonely road!!!!!!!!!

When she was done slamming her shield into Tony's reactor she was only able to say one thing before dropping the shield, “Tony, I can't protect you from yourself...or your legacy...not anymore.”

The shield slammed to the ground and she lifted Bucky up and they walked away as Tony lay still.

Several months later he got a feed, it came from some upset in Wakanda. The image was blurry but was 65% certain to be hers.

Since he last saw her she'd freed the team in the damn underwater prison, of which, he'd been glad! 

She'd probably kick his ass over the fact that he was encouraging the spider boy despite signing the accords. He knew it made him a fucking hypocrite and that shit drove her crazy! But he kinda hoped it would bring her to his door...to yell at him and put him in his place.  
But she didn't....until she did.

King T'Challa had just given a pretty speech to the world about being open and helping each other, and of course, the rest of the world was wondering what the hell he could possible offer, when he got a knock on his bedroom door! 

“Friday?”

He got no answer, so he cautiously approached with his wrist watch gauntlet ready to go!

Opening the door he found Stephanie. 

He stepped back in shock and....something else...he could only describe it as awe. 

Awe that she was here and that she was...pregnant.

He found that he was staring and forced his eyes up to hers. 

She just looked sad and tired, he felt like a shit head.

“Steph, I'm so sorry, I can't begin to te...”

She stopped him, “ENOUGH!”

It was strong and he felt like fireworks and bald eagles were flying all about him in the righteous fury in her voice!

Then she softened, “Tony, enough already, at least for now...I...I have missed you.”

Tony didn't know what to do, so he held still.

Stephanie just scoffed a bit at his still visage! 

“What? You think this is a trick or something! I don't want anymore drama, I'm so tired of fighting and intrigue and all the bull shit”

That broke him a little and he whimpered a little as he gently approached and took her into his arms, “I don't deserve you sweetheart, I never did...I never will.”

She just started to cry, “I don't want your pity Tony, towards me or yourself! I just want you! And I want you to love me!”

It all clicked and his dick-ish behavior melded in an odd way with his romantic behavior and he just grinned, “I'll love you until the end of the line baby girl.”

Stephanie just froze for a second before laughing a little, smacking him upside the head, and then kissing him soundly! 

He woke up in bed the next day curled around her, she was sound asleep and he took the moment to drink her in, her beauty, her enlarged belly, she was so beautiful, so much more than he deserved!

She broke his trance by letting out a huge fart! It was so loud it woke her! 

He laughed mercilessly and she did as well when she realized what had happened. 

“Sorry honey, baby makes me gassy.”

It made her...them...real.

Tony just kissed her deeply, “Love you, just the way you are.”

She smiled back, “Yeah......I think I can do that, if you behave yourself.”

He understood, he was a handful!


End file.
